Don't Mess With Itachi
by KuroTamashi-x
Summary: ONESHOT What do you think will happen when Hidan and the rest of the akatsuki members find out that Itachi has assorted nailpolish hidden somewhere? Well this fanfiction is your answer.


**YO! This is my first oneshot! please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Itachi was sitting quietly on his bed reading a certain orange book. He was also wearing glasses because of his deminishing eyesight.

"I wonder where they sell these." Itachi wondered loudly. He found that book on his bed just after Team Kakashi broke in to the Akatsuki lair. Curious, he decided to browse the contents of the book and slowly smiled seeing the inside. He was in peace he was enjoying the silence in the ro-

_LOVE SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

I stand corrected. Itachi growled and went downstairs to see what was the cause of the noise. He grimaced when he saw Tobi and Deidara Playing DDR, Sasori singing along to the song, Kisame hugging his shark plushie and Hidan was listening to his Ipod

"Yay! Tobi wins!" Tobi jumps in glee and raised his fist in victory. "Tobi has better dance moves than Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi gloated oblivious to the fact that the bloond was becoming red out of anger. Out of anger Deidara Tackled Tobi onto the ground

"WAAH! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled

"SHUT UP, UN!" Deidara strangeled Tobi and pulled off one of Sasori's arms

"MY ARM!" Sasori jumped into the fight. And accadentaly pulled in Kisame's plushie

"HOLD ON TOOTHY! DADDY'S COMIN'!" Kisame jumped into the fight with no hesitation whatsoever. I can't believe he's doing it just for a stuffed animal. Hidan was silently singing with his eyes closed

"Da da da dum da dum da dum can't touch this." Hidan opened his eyes and saw his comrades fighting foolishly on the floor. Deidara's leg got tangled on the earphones of Hidan's Ipod and pulled it into the fight.

"GIVE ME BACK MY IPOD BITCHES!" Hidan jumped into the fight .

Itachi just stood there, shaking his head in disapointment.

_'Why must I have such foolish team mates.'_ Itachi Mentally asked himself. His teamates continue to fight. The conclusion? Well.......Deidara has messy hair because Hidan was pulling it, thinking his Ipod was beneath it. Tobi almost got his mask removed, courtesy of accadentaly ripped Kisame's 'Beloved' toothy. Kisame now has a broken puppet arm in his hands and Sasori has a smashed Ipod in his hands. Seeing His (Sasori) arm in the hands of kisame he withdrew it and accadentaly knocking off a vase from the table. which landed on Deidara's head

"Ouch, un." Deidara scratched his head, he noticed that his teametes were looking at something behind him

"What?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Behind you." Sasori pointed to the back of Deidara who turned around. Itachi slowly back away from the group, afraid they might find out about his _Little secret_

"Who the hell would keep nailpolish in a vase?" Hidan picked up yellow nailpolish and observed it.

"There's a name on the container!" Kisame pointed to the Nail Polish. Itachi's heart beat became fast.

"It says......" Sasori slowly read

_Dub_

_Dub_

_Dub_

"This belongs to......"

_Dub_

_Dub_

_Dub_

"Ita--" Sasori was cut off, Itachi tackled him.

"CHII!" Sasori struggled to get away from the Furious Uchiha

"Itachi! What's wrong with you!" Kisame yelled. Itachi decided to stop when he thought killing Sasori will make no difference

"Hn." Itachi stood up and cleared his throat

"My apologies, Sasori." Itachi gave out a hand. Sasori accepted it.

"What was that for?!" Sasori yelled and coughed

"Nothing." Itachi lied and looked away

"Is it because of your hell of a Nail polish?" Hidan asked with a wide smirk plastered on his face. By reading Hidan's expression, Itachi's eyes widened

"Don't. You. Dare." Itachi gave Hidan a death glare. Hidan's smirk got wider. Hidan was, after all, Immortal. So he didn't care if He got attacked by Itachi or not. Deidara noticed that Itachi's eye color changed into blood red.

"Hidan, I don't think this is such a good Idea." Deidara put a hand on Hidan's shoulder, who brushed it off.

"Itachi!" Hidan sarcastically yelled "Don't tell me you're ga--!"

"TSUKOYOMI!" Itachi screamed activating the said jutsu

* * *

**Deidara's vision**

_He found himself in darkness, nowhere to run, nowhere to go. He saw a flash of light he ran torwards it. as he went through he realized something, he was caramell dansen involuntarily. he looked up and saw Tobi in a wedding gown. "Time for our wedding sempai!" Tobi jumped happily_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Deidara screamed clawing in the air

* * *

**Kisame's vision**

_Kisame found himself on a restaurant. A seafood restaurant. He saw his 'Beloved' toothy sitting across from him with a platter of shark dumplings. _

_"T-tooothy?" Kisame stuttered. The doll smirked and picked up a dumpling "No, please....anything but that!" Kisame pleaded. but no avail. The doll stuffed it inside his mouth._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kisame cried and knelt to the floor

* * *

**Sasori's vision**

_He was also in darkness he looked around for his puppets. He saw a figure not too far from him, he ran torwards it. When he came closer he realized it was one of his puppets"I found you." Sasori smirk and held it's shoulder it turned around and started singing "Barbie girl"_

_"I'm a barbie girl! In this barbie world! made of plastic! So fantastic!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAKE IT STOP!" Sasori pleaded

* * *

**Tobi's vision**

_He was in his bedroom he sighed in relief not knowing what was going to happen next. Out of nowhere, his wall exploded. once the smoke had cleared he saw Deidara standing on one of his 'Art' "Tobi is a bad boy." Deidara said in a much rather devilish voice while taking out a sledgehammer and slowly approached Tobi. Tobi coudn't do anything , he coudn't do any jutsus nor activate his sharingan all he could do was run. Out of nowhere a barrier appeared in the surrounding area, trapping them both. Deidara slowly approached Tobi until Tobi was pinned to the wall. Deidara slowly raised his sledgehammer._

_"DIE!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOO! SEMPAI! HOW COULD YOU!!" Tobi's eye was being filled with tears

* * *

**Hidan's vision**

_Hidan was on the couch lazily browsing the channels for something good to watch. Suddenly, his head fell off and landed on the space beside his body."What the hell?" His severed head mouthed. A few moment's after loudly cursing his head was being lifted it was none other than-"WHAT THE HELL KAKUZU!" Hidan's head screamed. Kakuzu smirked and threw his head on a random direction. Hidan braced himself for impact, but he never felt a hard floor hit his head, he looked down and saw that his head was on a pink bed. He sighed in relief. Wait! Pink bed?! He knew Konan woudn't pick such colour for her bedroom. The door creaked open to reveal a kunoichi with aquamarine eyes, she looked almost like Deidara. He averted his eyes from the kunoichi and browsed through the contents of the room. The word "Ino" was written everywhere. But first of all, who the hell did he end up in there? "Aaaw! you look so cute!" The blonde squeezed the severed head thinking it was a plushie "Good thing I found you on ebay!" The blonde squeezed Hidan's head tighter. Wait, ebay? Only one person would do such a thing.........Kakuzu. The girl hugged the Head tighter and Hidan almost felt his eyes buldging from his eyesockets_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaaaack! HELP MEEEEE!" Hidan was...is he crying?

Itachi was satisfied with their actions. He bent down, got the nailpolish and shoved it in his pocket. he smirked and walked away to his bedroom.

Lesson learned, kids. Don't _ever_ mess with Itachi.

**_fin_**

**Soo......Whadya think? R&R! **


End file.
